


Dead Dreams

by Benrey_Irl



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, High School, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Rated teen for language, Slow Burn, acearo larry, not the apartment complex from the game, sal is a nerd, they/them larry, travis's dad is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benrey_Irl/pseuds/Benrey_Irl
Summary: Sal moves in to a new apartment with his father, what is travis doing here??
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Travis Phelps
Kudos: 12





	Dead Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> this is off cannon!! no death or anything lol

Sal opened the door to his new apartment. New is an overstatement; water stains on the walls, peeling wallpaper, disgusting and patchy carpeting, and leftover empty boxes. The kitchen was an absolute mess too, the counters were cracked and rotting, the fridge was covered in dirt and colorful sticky substances. There was an old moldy loaf of bread in the back of one of the cabinets and the inside of the oven was covered in burnt food. He stepped inside and made note of all the rooms.  
“Absolutely disgusting living room and kitchen,” he opened a door and instantly cupped his hands over his mouth and nose, “bathroom that needs some fucking work,” he opened a second door “dad’s room,” he opened the last door “my room.”  
Stepping into the room he could already tell it could use some work. He took out a pad of paper and a pen from his hoodie pocket and made a note of everything:  
Clean the window  
Take out the carpet  
Check the pipes??  
Take off the wallpaper.  
Sal stretched “The boxes can wait, it's cleaning time.”

“Do I have to?” Travis pleaded to his father  
“If you want to get to heaven you need to be a good neighbor. Now go make yourself presentable and introduce yourself to them!” He pushed Travis towards the bathroom.  
Travis grumbled and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. He stared at himself in the mirror; black eye, cut on the lip and cheek, messy hair and chapped lips. He filled a cup with water and leaned over the shower floor, pouring the water onto his hair, making sure it did not wet his shirt. He used a towel to ruffle his hair dry.  
“How the hell do you get rid of a black eye?” he thought for a moment before simply washing his face and placing a bandaid over the cut on his cheek. Travis sighed and left his apartment, heading towards the new guys’.

“Sal buddy can you get the door?” sal’s father called from his room.  
“Sure thing pops” Sal walked to the apartment’s front door and opened it “travis?”  
travis blinked in surprised  
"sally face?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> updates should be weekly  
> i'll keep you guys posted with end notes if i slip into an episode making me late


End file.
